(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of creating folding eating utensils suitable for attachment to food covers, lids or containers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to integrated eating utensils with food containers are known in the related art. However, the related art fails to provide the advantages of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,39,988 to Burk discloses a deformable container-lid that includes a spoon. Unfortunately, the Burke lid cannot be molded in one piece, as the utensil member is attached perpendicularly to the lid, which renders it cost prohibitive for single serve containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,645 to Vaupotic discloses a separate removable spoon that is stored diagonally in a square storage lid. The Vaupotic spoon assembly is dependent upon the use of a square food container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,324 to Torniainen discloses two spoon parts stored within a food lid. The Torniainen spoon requires assembly and is thus not well suited for children who are still developing their fine motor skills. The Tornianinen configuration requires three layers of material, a bottom cap to cover the food, a middle section compromising a two-part spoon, and a top section to cover the two spoon.